BW036: Nacrene Museum Crime
English- Nacrene Museum Crime (Japanese: The Ying Yan Crime) |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(195, 195, 195); border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|'First broadcast' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(195, 195, 195); border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|'English themes' |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(195, 195, 195); border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(195, 195, 195); border-top-left-radius: 10px; border-top-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|'Credits' |} synopsis gardeon is running to capture wrongdoers of team rocket in the forest he couldn't catch them. team rocket went to nacrene museum pikachu and his freinds arrive to look the items of museum gardeon's told pikachu's gang items has been stolen by wrongdoers pikachu said are you a cop? gardeon said yes anyways who are they? it is team rocket who're disguised as wrongdoers sandile asked gardeon what are they look like? gardeon said they look like robbers pikachu and his friends joined the investigation they went inside of nacrene museum pikachu uses thunderbolt seviper uses haze pidove learns to use razor wind meowth decided to split up so pikachu and his freinds gets lost pikachu uses quick attack on yamask but it misses yamask uses shadow ball on pikachu it didn't miss pikachu uses wild charge it flew into the beginning center pikachu and his freinds and gardeon began their investigation sandile uses sand tomb on seviper. seviper gets up to use poison fang sandile dodges it seviper uses haze and poison tail on sandile snivy appeared to battle seviper. meowth came to battle snivy meowth uses scratch. snivy uses vine wip on meowth. meowth uses furry swipes on snivy. snivy struggles to get up. snivy uses leaf tornado on meowth then meowth got fainted. meowth uses his pokeball to let wobbuffet out for gardeon. gardeon asked wobbuffet are you one of team rocket? wobbufett says yes. gardeon uses tackle on wobbuffet counter on gardeon. gardeon thinking which attack to use it takes him for 2 minutes in the order to defeat wobbuffet he used it on wobbuffet he fainted. which it was will-o-whisp. gardoen ask pikachu's co did everybody defeated team rocket? pikachu, snivy, sandile, pidove said yes oshawott is watching the group of Krokorok(s) oshawott told pikachu, snivy, sandle and gardeon.'' theres more villains!'' pikachu said we have to look then gardeon said to group of Krokoroks(s) stop right there krokorok said not you cannot arrest us. two krokorok(s) uses hidden power one krokorok uses thrash gardeon dodged two krokorok(s) then suddenly gardeon got hurt by krokorok who uses thrash. gardeon sturggles to get up gardeon uses flare blitz on the group of krokorok(s) they run into a helicopter. gardeon tries to use will-o-whisp suddenly seviper uses haze. pidove uses gust. then it showed it is Team Plasma's helicopter pikachu said who're they. gardeon said they're team plasma. oshawott said what they do. they want to set pokemon free in this world. pikachu said this is crazy. purrloin is in the helicopter he speaks to meowth what happened to nacrene museum. meowth sorry we have failed to get skeleton of a Dragon-type pokemon. purrloin said to mewoth at least we have stole the dark stone. meowth said nice work purrloin i'm out. gardeon ask to join pikachu's co. pikachu said that's sounds great to me we need expert of villains. sandile is mad you shouldn't join our co you should stay the police company. gardeon said to sandile that's okay.gardeon is happy to join pikachu's co. Debuts Gardeon Purrloin Group Of Krokoroks Major Events *Team plasma having hired to let team rocket to steal skeleton of dragon type *Salun's Pidove learns razor wind in unshova Pokemon *Pikachu(Salun's) *Sandile *Snivy(Salun's) *Pidove(Salun's) *Meowth(Team Rocket's) *Yamask(Narch's) *Seviper(Harch's) *Wobbuffet(Harch's *Krokorok(multiple) *Oshawott(Salun's) Trivia Gardeon is a ghost type and he's detective and a cop it seems gardeon quits to be a cop/detective he wants pikachu's co to know what's in unshova. also gardeon evolves from eevee